


Stealing Kisses From Your Misses

by notquitepunkrock (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Best Friends, Cheating, Cliche, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Making Out, No Smut, and Eliza cheats on Alex, idk man, literally the entire plot is that Maria and Eliza make out, really brief mentions of Ace!Maria, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notquitepunkrock
Summary: Does it make you freak out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so bad and so hastily written but I nEEDED TO WRITE IT because like. This literally happened to me like four days ago and I'm still s c r e a m i n g idk man. The title is from Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko because we were a freaking cliche and that was what started playing right after.
> 
> Also it's my first Hamilton fic, so hi fandom. I've been here for a while. I might do a second part where Alex finds out, but for now this is complete.

“You’re so adorable. If I wasn’t dating Alex, I’d kiss you right now,” Eliza said with a smirk, brushing Maria’s hair off of her forehead. 

Maria giggled, pressing a kiss to Eliza’s cheek. “Well, then Alex is lucky,” she said seriously, another giggle escaping her lips as Eliza returned the gesture with a kiss to her nose. She yawned tiredly, reaching back to turn off the light.

“Would you?” Eliza asked, propping her head up on her arm. 

“Would I what?” Maria replied, resting her head on the pillow, chin pressed against Eliza’s arm. Eliza grinned, the dim light from the alarm clock reflecting off her teeth. 

“Would you kiss me? If I wasn’t dating Alex, I mean,” she clarified. 

Maria turned red. If only her friend knew about the crush she’d been harboring on her since their freshman year of high school - they were juniors now. Using Eliza’s teeth to figure out where her mouth was, she leaned forward and kissed her cheek again. This prompted the other girl to kiss her nose again, resulting in a giggly back-and-forth of cheeks and noses, a dance where a single miscalculation could lead to awkwardness. Just as Maria realized this, Eliza missed her nose, accidentally kissing the corner of her mouth. Both girls jerked back in surprise, staring into the darkness with wide eyes.

“Whoops,” Eliza whispered. Maria hummed in agreement, biting hard on her lip.

They stayed still for a moment, until Eliza kissed her nose again, and the game returned. With each joking kiss, their lips lingered a little longer, pressing for just too long to be completely friendly. Maria could hear Eliza’s breathing getting heavier, and bit her lip. 

Without giving herself another chance to think about it, she darted forward, aiming just to the left of Eliza’s cheek. Their lips connected for a long moment, both girls releasing a breath that neither knew they were holding. Maria pulled away first, searching in the darkness for Eliza’s eyes, fear suddenly gripping her chest as she realized just what she’d done. 

Eliza leaned down, pressing her lips against Maria’s again, and  _ holy shit they were soft _ . Maria couldn’t breathe, her head was racing because she was  _ kissing Eliza _ something she’d wanted for two years and counting. When she didn’t kiss back, Eliza started to pull away, an apology on her lips, and Maria pulled her back in.

There was a silence as the tension that had hung between them all night disappeared, They moved their mouths in sync, kissing hungrily, hands gripping at the back of each other’s oversized sleep shirts. When they finally pulled away, Maria’s lips were tingling.

She reached over and flipped the lamp back on, hands shaking. Eliza grinned up at her, tongue caught between her teeth in a way that made her completely irresistible. Maria didn’t even think before diving back down to kiss her again, licking at her mouth until it opened with a soft moan. Maria smirked against the other girl’s mouth, pulling back to stare down at her for a second before kissing her again. 

When she pulled away this time, it hit her. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” she gasped, sitting upright and staring at her best friend with wide brown eyes. “You have a boyfriend.”

Eliza turned red. “Fuck, you’re right,” she said, leaning forward. Maria expected her to get out of bed or push Maria away or say anything besides what came next. Instead her small hands twisted in the soft fabric of Maria’s t-shirt, pulling her in for another long kiss that had Maria breathless. 

Maria pulled away. “Holy shit, does this mean you like me?” she breathed, eyes locked on the way Eliza had her tongue sticking out of her mouth and debating kissing the smirk off of her face. 

“Have for two years, love,” she said fondly. 

Maria did the math in her head quickly, eyebrows drawing together. “That means you liked me since I started dating James,” she said in awe, guilt tugging at her gut. Eliza nodded quickly, pressing a gentle kiss into her lips and wiping away the frown lines in between her eyebrows.

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” she said, shaking her head. 

Maria leaned forward, her forehead resting on Eliza’s shoulder and closing her eyes. “I gave up on that ever happening ages ago,” she said softly, biting on her still-tingling lower lip. 

“So did I,” she admitted, running her hand idly through Maria’s hair. “It’s part of the reason I started dating Alex.”

Maria leaned up to kiss her again, pressing the other girl against the headboard and holding herself up with her hands on either side of Eliza’s head. To get a better angle, she threw a leg across Eliza’s waist, grinning and licking into her mouth when she let out a soft groan. “Tell me something,” she breathed between kisses.

“Hm?” 

“Am I… a better kisser… than Alex?” she panted, pulling back to let Eliza answer. 

The other girl screwed her face up in thought, before shrugging a little. “I’d say you’re about on equal footing,” she decided.

Maria let out a small growl of jealous. She kissed Eliza harshly, teeth catching on her lower lip and dragging it away enough to elicit a small groan. “Okay, you’re better,” Eliza breathed as she pulled away, cheeks burning red. 

“Alex doesn’t do that, huh?” Maria teased, catching her own lower lip between her teeth. Eliza shook her head, sticking out her tongue before kissing Maria again. This time she tugged on Maria’s lip, receiving a longer, louder groan in response.

“No, I always did it to him,” she replied, pulling away. 

“Alex is so fucking lucky I respect him enough to not give you a hickey right now,” Maria groaned, pressing a sloppy kiss against Eliza’s cheek. She rested her forehead against her chest. “You’d be so hot with a hickey.”

She could practically feel the girl’s raised eyebrows, and lifted her head. “What? Just cause I’m ace, I can’t think hickies are hot?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Eliza admonished, pulling her up. “I was just surprised, coming from you. Who knew you’d be a top?”

Maria shrugged, leaning back. “We all have our dirty little secrets.”

“Mhm,” Eliza hummed, resting her forehead against Maria’s. “Mine just happens to be you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I normally write so much better than this omg. It's because I'm used to angst and pain not fluff. This is new for me. 
> 
> comments and kudos are my life blood


End file.
